moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elynera Mirthflower
|Row 8 title = Relatives: |Row 8 info = Elion Mirthflower, father Elynnae Coldfeather, mother Illaine Mirthflower, eldest sister Ira Mirthflower, middle sister }} Once an eager and devoted priestess of the Church of the Holy Light, Elynera has since tempered her faith and mind with the more academic of Azeroth's magical arts: the Arcane. She now serves within the Silver Covenant as a melding of the two philosophies, wielding both Arcane fire against the Alliance's myriad enemies as well as mending and inspiring her allies through the divine power of the Light. Biography Pre-Opening of the Dark Portal Elynera was born the youngest of three children in southern Quel'thalas some three centuries prior to the Opening of the Dark Portal to Elion Mirthflower and Elynnae Coldfeather. Raised into a family of tradesmen and career soldiers, Elynera wanted for little and enjoyed relative peace, comfort, and stability for the entirety of her childhood. She was educated on a steady Thalassian curriculum and the ubiquitous Church of the Holy Light's doctrine and took an early interest in said religious study, to such a degree that she was eventually sent south to the human Kingdom of Lordaeron to receive a discipleship under a priest in the sacred Cathedral in Stratholme. From there, Elynera spent the next decade and some years learning the tools of a priest's trade; this included: general academics, literary skills, Church doctrine, philosophy, and a number of other skills that would serve her well in the centuries following her ordainment. Indeed, on the dawn of her twenty-first name-day she was inducted into the Church of the Holy Light as a Priestess and, with tearful goodbyes said to those who had instructed her for so many years, she ventured back to Quel'thalas the very next day to serve her people domestically. There she served for the next three-hundred years, plying her trade as a healer and military scribe for the Thalassian army during the various small-scale conflicts that would subsequently afflict the elven kingdom. Aside from some scuffles with the ever-present Forest Troll threat, all seemed to be well in the devoted Elynera's life. The First and Second Wars However, fate had other plans for the now matured and seasoned priestess. Initially ambivalent to the rumours of alien invasion in the far southern Kingdom of Stormwind, news of its subsequent destruction and Anduin Lothar's plea to unite the many factions of the Eastern Kingdoms proved evidence enough that war was on the horizon. Indeed, the hailing of the Second War saw her venturing south to aid the newly-formed Alliance of Lordaeron in a healing capacity, however this did not last for any longer than the war itself did. Elven leadership blamed the humans for the razing of Quel'thalas' borderlands and, as soon as they joined, so then had they left. Elynera, however, did not return to her homeland like so many of her kinsman did; instead, refusing to abandon her role as healer, she ventured to and spent the rest of the reconstruction aiding in the Kingdom of Lordaeron's reconstruction and prosperity. The Third War Nothing could have prepared her for the slaughter that was to follow, though. After some years of living in Lordaeron, disaster struck when Arthas Menethil led his Scourge army on a rampage through the Kingdom; nearly everyone she knew was slain or raised, and it was only by sheer luck that she managed to escape to Southshore as a refugee of war. Further north her homeland was put to the torch, her family in the southern reaches of Quel'thalas eviscerated, the Sunwell corrupted, her High King slain-- it was a genocide, and it shook Elynera so deeply to the core that when she next called upon the Light to answer her pleas... it did not come. Alone, depressed, and destitute, Elynera did the only thing she could: she ventured further south to Stormwind in an attempt to convene with her fellow clergy. Yet when she did reach the humans there, it was almost as if they were ambivalent. While news had certainly spread of the north's fall not a touch of aid was extended by Elynera's beloved Church. Already hardened by her crisis of faith and the loss of her homeland, a schism began to form in her once unconditional love for her religion. She spent the next several years simply... living. Unable to wield the Light, Elynera worked within the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind as a scribe copying scripture and delivering letters. Where once her spark of passion shone brightly, now she felt nothing. Her religion, the Virtues, her love for the Church, it had all crumbled with the life and profession she had once been so proud of. It wasn't until the Sunwell was reclaimed and restored did Elynera finally take her life back into her own hands, and when she did... her apathy had long-since turned to anger. The Burning Crusade Anger, indeed. When the Sunwell was purified and restored Elynera felt a resurgence, a motivation she hadn't felt since her early days as a priestess in Quel'thalas-- and yet this motivation was not for her religion. Many years spent fantasizing in her head about vengeance against the Scourge had turned her mind to one option, and one option only: magic, Evocation, fire. The Light had not been strong enough to save her homeland from the Undead, but with enough fire... not even an undying army could survive. Exhausted with her life as a monastic scribe she petitioned the Wizard Sanctum of Stormwind to become a mage, a request that was swiftly granted. Unlike most mages, Elynera knew long before she was taken on as an apprentice what school of magic she wanted to specialize in. Scarce before had she known magic that exemplified her view of the world as well as fire did; the notion that she could evoke her rage in the form of Evocation was enchanting. The War Against the Lich King She was sent off to be trained in Dalaran with other elves like her just a year later. Placed under a Silver Covenant mage, she studied religiously and aided where she could in the following Nexus War and further north against the Lich King's dreaded Scourge. Those years of war in Northrend changed Elynera drastically. She had become more outspoken, more self-assured, arrogant even, and whether or not that was a good thing for the newly-invigorated Quel'dorei mattered little to her as she had truly found her calling. Indeed, during her warring in Northrend she found herself able to wield the Light again entirely thanks to the restored Sunwell having been infused prior; and yet, while once it had been a religious magic she wielded with care, love, and reservation, now she cared for it only in an academic sense. It was a tool used just the same as the fire she wielded to turn her foes to ash, though perhaps not so different in application. Another aspect of her warped personality was that her healing had become painful. The difference between holy light and holy fire was intent, after all, and now her healing blurred the lines: it mended the wound well-enough, but not without first searing the flesh and causing agonizing pain to whomever she chose to heal. Category:High Elf Category:Mage-Priest Category:Characters